Moments
by Jazzabell
Summary: 3 Bya/Hisa drabbles: 2 based on the Bleach storyline and 1 AU. Random moments during their time together and one with a teenage rukia, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He watches as she lies asleep on the pale white sheets and his heart constricts. He cannot resist and so he stretches his fingers forward and gently runs her silky locks through his digits. He watches as she stirs beneath his touch and he narrows his brows at her movement.

"Bya-Byakuya-sama..." she huskily whispers as she feels the faint remnants of his warmth.

He remains silent and visibly emotionless all the while observing her heavily veiled eyes with their thick lashes as she drowsily turns towards him on the futon. She is truly a remarkable creature...in so many ways.

He cannot for one small moment fathom the depth of conventionalities he has obliterated to have her by his side tonight and still he does not regret it. How can he regret it? He will not regret it despite the intricate web of despair it has woven around the elders. He had always catered to their needs previously but just for tonight...just for this moment, just to have her in his life he would throw away the shackles that have bound him to the elders. He will not bow to their demands anymore.

He loves this woman and he would rather no other.

The sheets delicately ruffle as she finally faces him and he can see the air of languor that dresses her.

"Sleepy?" he softly asks.

She gives a faint smile tinged with the remains of weariness and throatily whispers into the darkness. "not really.."

He cannot resist the sudden arousal those words have ignited and even if he is an expressionless man, the emotions that paint his soul tonight are more vivid than ever.

"Hisana..." he thickly mumbles before swiftly pinning her down against the futon, her wrists tightly secured by his hands against the sheets. She has quite suddenly jilted from her lag between consciousness and sleep and she blushingly blinks up at him as he begins to lean down towards her from above.

"Byakuya-Lord Byakuya..." she shyly mumbles as his lips waste no time in securing her nape. "What-what if the servants-"

"They will not come." he quietly murmurs.

He does not speak another word after that as he presses his hardness against her blossoming softness and moulds her to the sheets once more.

"Byakuya-sama..." she whispers amidst the throngs of their slow and thick lovemaking . "B-Byakuya-sama..." she mumbles once more as his thick strands of hair decorate her cheeks and his lips are darkly lining her own...

She cannot deny him and she does not want to in any case...

* * *

**I haven't written in a while and just when i feel like writing again who do i end up drabbling about? Byakuya and Hisana of course! lol but i don't mind, even if i have tons of stuff with them, i truly love writing them! I'm thinking about making this my drabble session with byahisa instead of writing and publishing a list of separate stories. So maybe u can expect some more byahisa drabbles here and some may even be AU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hisana sips the steaming tea from the mug she holds in her hands. It is late evening and she is waiting for her husband to return. She has only recently returned from her daily excursion and she wishes for the familiarity of a companion.

She is somewhat weary for her endeavours seem futile; she is not progressing, but she must not give up, she _cannot _despair. She needs to find her little sister; she needs to find the sister she has abandoned. Fatigue must not weigh her down, illness must not pierce her. She cannot allow impediments to disbar her search. The lost must be found.

Byakuya has not been home a week proper. His division has been hectic these months past and she knows his position requires that he assist his captain accordingly. But this does not mean her yearning for him would be abated. She misses him, she misses his companionship. Perhaps he misses hers as well? She prays that he does.

She remembers just then that he had accompanied her to the slums of Rukongai only three weeks prior. She had never expected him to, she had not wanted him to…but deep down she knew she had been eternally grateful for his concern.

She had selfishly hugged their time together.

They have been married almost 2 years now, and he has willingly shared in the sorrows and emotions that she has endured thus far. He is a good man and that fact creates an undying urge to show him that she appreciates all that he does. She knows he will help in any way and she is truly indebted to him for it but this _is_ her own battle. She cannot allow him to draw his blade yet.

She has tried though, on numerous occasions to ease her dependence on him. But she is never really able to and every time the thought crosses her mind there is a flutter of guilt in her heart.

He has his own battles to fight.

She does not wish to hurt him and she does not wish to increase his burden. She only yearns to show him that she can be a good wife. She wants to be there for him as he is always there for her.

The sound of the shoji door as it slides shut suddenly causes her to jump. Her thoughts immediately disintegrate and the flickering flame of surprise that had been lit at that moment swiftly dies. She glances up and feels her heart swell in joy. She cannot however contain the butterflies that dance in her stomach;

He is her husband after all and she is merely a woman.

An indistinguishable smile flickers across her husband's tired face as he quietly observes her and he nods when their gazes connect.

He is only a man; he has missed his wife.

She meekly and respectfully lowers her head towards him as he finally takes seiza before her. They have not been seated together in the same room for almost two weeks.

She pours a cup of the green tea (_she knows how much he enjoys the brew_) into a mug and hands it to him, her eyes carefully lowered so that she does not have to experience the heat of his gaze. Their fingers brush as she stretches forward however and she quickly makes to remove it. Her attempt is in vein. She finds that she has been imprisoned and she uncertainly flushes at her detainment.

She cannot escape the heat of his skin upon her own; that sentence is inevitable.

"Were you waiting for me, Hisana?" he quietly questions. His voice is unreadable however his steady touch relays something that his voice will never speak. He has always been a reserved man.

Hisana softly eyes the way his willowy digits grip her slender wrist and she averts her gaze to the tatami mats. There is a teasing smile painted upon her lips as she hides her expression.

"No...Byakuya sama"

Byakuya's brows narrow.

"Did you miss me today Hisana?"

She shyly smiles once more and lowers her gaze after stealing a momentary picture of his visage. It is impossible to fully decipher his expression.

"No, I did not." she softly murmurs.

There is a reverberating silence dampening the room, the stillness broken only by a soft chime instigated by the spring wind.

Byakuya thoughtfully closes his eyes some seconds after her last response to his query and curls her fingers in before placing it against her chest. He sees no need for further interrogation.

"Did-did you miss me today?"

He looks up in masked bemusement to see her with lowered eyes carefully fidgeting an invisible crease upon her kimono. He is intrigued by the question she poses and the stance she assumes. He therefore quietly surveys her through hooded lashes and then sips his tea before lowering the mug.

"It is difficult to say," he lowly begins, "...can one truly measure the extent of such an intangible emotion?"

Hisana blinks up at him in astonishment.

"If I were to truly assign a value to that thing which you query me about, I am uncertain if I will be able to. How can one express himself in that case Hisana? Enlighten me if you know."

Hisana looks into his eyes, that steely grey radiating something that she knows is on the tip of his tongue. His eyes and touch have always expressed more than any words could relay.

The young woman muffles a sob then, her fingers twitching against her kimono as she attempts to come to terms with his words. She cannot however suppress the cry in her heart and the sudden urge to be enveloped in his warmth. He has always done this to her and she knows he will never cease his exquisite torture upon her soul.

Byakuya carefully observes the tremor in her slight movements and he wonders if perhaps their bantering has by some means disheartened her. He frowns for a moment.

"Hisa-"

"In that case-"

Byakuya politely nods for her to continue.

She lowers her eyes and demurely rests her trembling hands against her lap as she acknowledges his prod to go on.

"In that case, yes. Yes Byakuya-sama, I missed you terribly today..." Her voice echoes with a tremor and her eyes glisten with an unshed emotion of appreciation. His words have struck a chord of pure gratitude within her soul and she knows no way of fully expressing herself. He makes her fall a little more in love with him than she has already guiltily done.

Much to her surprise though, Byakuya slowly stands up in response. His eyes are closed and his arms are crossed as he turns his back and begins to walk a few paces ahead. Hisana's eyes widen in confusion at his action and she immediately rises with him.

"Wh-where are you going Byakuya-sama?" she tentatively asks. She is afraid that she has hurt him. "Please I intended no offense...forgive me...I-I-"

Before she can explain what is happening however she feels Byakuya's arms snake around her waist as his warmth begins to flow through her veins and rise within her body. She had not expected such a sudden and intimate assault on her senses. He had been too far way to attack her so suddenly.

He gently presses his lips against her forehead then and pulls her closer towards him as he buries his face deep into her hair. Her scent is the most rewarding thing he has ever earned.

"Byakuya-sama..." she reverently whispers against his chest. She cannot help but fall into the lure; it is too difficult to conquer. He had always been a weakness for her heart.

"Promise me," he softly asks "Promise me you will never leave me Hisana, promise me you will always be by my side, promise me..."

Hisana can feel the steady beat of her husband's heart beneath her hands and she can feel his riatsu as it begins to shroud them in a warm pulsing cocoon. It is intoxicating…perhaps too intoxicating…

"I-I don't ever want to leave you Byakuya-sama. I don't..." she softly whispers against him as her hands unconsciously grip his haori.

The young woman closes her eyes and allows herself to be drawn into her husband's warm embrace. His amorous displays were a rear occurrence and so she hugs the thought of his charity.

And as she drowns in his arms the silent tears flourish and begin to moisten her cheeks. What can she say again?

She does not utter another word. She has yet to tell him what her test results from the fourth yield.

It was not news to be delivered during a moment like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This darbble is based in an AU setting, enjoy!**

The crispness of the morning air is invigorating, its sharpness steadily biting into the pale almost moon white skin of the young woman.

She gives a small shiver and carefully draws her coat closer around her slender frame. The warmth seems almost difficult to hold on to. It is a fleeting thing of comfort.

She rubs her hands together and gives a tiny exhale as the mist from her breath fans and elegantly crumbles with the wind's chill.

That was perhaps the only interesting thing about winter mornings. She does not particularly fancy the cold; it reminds her of harsh days of betrayal and uncertainty. She would rather avoid such things now.

"Hisana…?"

She hears her name and slowly closes her eyes as the voice drifts towards her. She would rather listen to that voice than face any ruthless and unrelenting day of work.

"Byakuya-sama." She quietly answers.

She can feel his presence beside her and she knows he is silently eyeing her, watching her, observing her; attempting to ascertain the reason for her stillness.

"Are you ready?" he asks. His voice is expressionless but then, even without it she can still hear the subtle undertones vibrating from that strong monotone.

She smiles at his query and turns to regard him. "Whenever you are."

A shadow of a smile fleetingly parts his lips and he raises the parcel in his hands to indicate the conclusion of his outing.

"The store has no more of the ones you said Rukia enjoyed, so I bought the next best one."

Hisana quirks an eyebrow and gives a small chuckle. "It'll suffice." She begins walking ahead, her hands nestled deep with the pockets of her jacket and her neck warmly tied with a thick long scarf. "I think Rukia'll enjoy it nonetheless."

Byakuya watches as she moves beside him, the soft swishes of her jacket and hair gently carrying on the wind. "We should eat dinner together tonight." He casually comments as his wife begins to hum beneath her breath. "Do you think Rukia would mind?"

Hisana stops her humming and thoughtfully eyes her husband. "Not in the least." She softly returns. She rolls her eyes in deeper contemplation then and places a finger beneath her chin as she continues her deliberation. "As a matter of fact, I like that idea too."

Byakuya closes his eyes in agreement.

**XxXxXxX**

_(later that night)_

"Rukia…?"

Kuchiki Hisana tentatively enters a fairly large room, a small package neatly held within her fingers. She quietly observes as her younger sister's frame responds to the call and she smiles a genuine smile as the teenager finally turns around to greet her.

"Are you alright? I called two times before you answered"

Kuchiki Rukia reciprocates her sister's gentle smile before fully turning around from her position at the window's edge.

"I was just thinking…nothing else really, sorry about that."

Hisana frowns at her sister's words and a shadow of worry immediately creeps upon her brows. "You're still troubled about that incident in school aren't you?"

Rukia blinks at those unexpected words.

"It's written all over your face dear."

Rukia watches as her sister moves towards her and is further surprised when Hisana gently rests her hands on her shoulders. "Hisana…"

A warm smile parts Hisana's lips as she began to lead her sister towards the bed. She takes a seat at the edge of the mattress and motions for her sister to do the same. "It was only a trivial matter." She softly begins, "Everyone forgets their homework at home at some point in their life."

Rukia absently watches as her sister begins to neaten the invisible creases upon her skirt. "I'm not angry with you. It was a genuine error."

Rukia lowers her eyes and clasps her hands upon her lap as the memory ran through her mind. "But ni-sama…ni-sama looked angry…he looked really angry when the teacher called you guys in yesterday."

Rukia looks up in surprise when she feels the warm brush of fingers against her cheek. Her sister warmly chuckles at her as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Rukia" she continues as she cups the teenage girl's cheek. "Rukia, Byakuya isn't angry with you."

"He was disappointed."

"No he isn't. He's proud of you, he's always been proud of you. He told me so."

Rukia's eyes snap upwards as she appraises her elder sister's countenance. "But during the ride back he was silent, he didn't say anything!" She protested.

Hisana gives another chuckle as she covers her lips. "Knowing Byakuya he was probably unsure of what to say."

"Well he could have at least said something." Rukia angrily retorts as she crosses her arms in defiance.

Hisana's features visibly soften. "Believe me Rukia, I know that man like the back of my palm and there are moments when words are just too much for him."

Rukia quirks an eyebrow at that statement.

"He wants you to like him even if he doesn't say it. He wants to be a good father figure in your life and sometimes he's unsure of how to accomplish that task."

Rukia gapes at her sister with an open mouth.

"It's true!" Hisana laughingly returns, "Here, to prove it he personally purchased something for you earlier this evening."

Rukia purses her lips. "He got me something…?"

Hisana nods. "Yes he did."

Rukia curiously looks at her sister and the small neatly wrapped package she had ushered towards her.

"But…why?"

"Byakuya is a strange man," Hisana softly returns with a twinkle in her eyes. "But let's just say that this is his way of saying that he believes you, he believes that you really did forget your homework home hmm?"

"He thinks I was telling the truth then?"

Hisana mysteriously smiles and pushes the package closer yet.

Rukia uncertainly eyes her sister, a look of open curiosity dancing in her eyes. "What did he get me?" she finally asks after a moment. "He never gets me anything…"

Hisana tucks another strand of her own hair behind her ear and grins. "Well now you'll only know when you open it."

Rukia hesitantly eyes the parcel before glancing at Hisana to ascertain her approval. The elder sister encouragingly nods before placing the parcel firmly in her younger sister's hand. "Go on."

Without further delay and without being able to mask the curiosity that had over taken her the young girl eagerly begins to undo the well wrapped package. She tosses the paper aside and finally raises a rectangular casing with a flashy cover sprawled in the front.

Her eyes widen in pure astonishment before slowly metamorphosing into one of extreme ecstasy.

An instant gasp of uncontainable pleasure escapes her lips next and she looks up with pure delight smouldering in her violet eyes. "Hisana…" she barely manages to whisper as she cradles the audio compact disk in her arms. "Hisana! Ni-sama got this for me? He actually got this for me?"

Hisana enthusiastically nods her head.

"Hisana! This is the latest album from Kurosaki Ichigo! Oh my gosh, he's a dream and his singing, oh my gosh _his singing_!"

Hisana laughs as she observes the overflowing glee that emanates from the young girl and she chuckles as she draws her sister into her arms. "He was a little embarrassed to give it to you so he asked me to." Rukia gives another gurgle of ecstatic pleasure and returns her sister's warm embrace. "I-I must thank him!" she stutters, "I have to thank him!"

Hisana laughs one more and gently draws away from the embrace as she rests her hands upon her sister's shoulders. "Well come and have dinner with us tonight Rukia. We'll all eat together, what do you think?"

Rukia grins at her sister and happily nods in acquiescence. "I will! I must thank ni-sama!"

The young girl jumps to her feet then, a warm blush glowing on her cheeks. "I'll be down within the next fifteen minutes so don't start without me!"

Hisana happily agrees as she begins to make her way towards the door. "We'll wait don't worry, Byakuya and I will wait for you so please do take your time."

When Hisana finally shuts the door and presses her back against it she is surprised to see her husband standing before her.

"Were you listening all this time?" Hisana warmly asks when she overcomes her astonishment.

Byakuya nods before closing his eyes "She seems to like it…"

Hisana softly smiles and raises herself on her toes as she presses a chaste kiss on her husband's lips. "You couldn't be any more right Kuchiki Byakuya…" she softly whispers.

Byakuya's eyes soften as he regards her with a faint smile.

"You know just how to make her feel better."

* * *

**lol well that concludes this tiny little chapter thing methinks. Hope u enjoyed ^^**


End file.
